brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jwle7/Jwle's Adventure
Jwle’s Pokémon Adventure Part 1 - Jwle Gets his “Starter Pokémon” It now seems that stories (and competitions) are the new blog trend, so I've decided I want to make one of my own. If you want to see more or hate it, vote at the bottom of the blog! Jwle: *Yawns* I’m finally 10 years old! I can receive my Starter Pokémon! *Looks at Rotom-Clock* Wait! No! This can’t be possible! No way it’s already 10am! Rotom-Clock: Affirmative it’s 10am! Jwle: And you were supposed to wake me up in time, Rotom-Clock! Ugh, what am I going to do with you!? *Slams Rotom-Clock on the ground* Rotom-Clock: Rotom does not appreciate the way you are treating Rotom’s new body. Jwle: Okay, just shut up!!! I slept in an hour! This no good! Rotom-Clock: Hey, I need sleep too! Jwle: Now I don’t get why Mom bought you. What good is a clock that needs sleep so it might not even function correctly as a clock? *Grumbles and goes downstairs* Mom: Honey, did you have a good sleep? Jwle: Rotom-Clock didn’t bother to wake me up in time to choose my Starters! It clearly does not function correctly! Mom: Oh dearie me. Perhaps this Rotom does not function correctly! Jwle: Didn’t I just say that? Mom: Oops. Just check in with Professor Evergreen. I’m sure she has some other Pokémon! Jwle: But I didn’t get to choose any of the 21 Starters from Kanto to Alola! Well, bye mom! *Walks out to Professor Evergreen’s lab* I guess I have to cross this tallgrass to get there- Professor Evergreen: !!! Halt! Who goes there!? Jwle, you need a Pokémon to go in the tallgrass! Jwle: *droops head* That’s the point, I’m trying to get to your lab to get a Pokémon, but I’m late. Plus what is tallgrass doing in the middle of a TOWN? Professor Evergreen: Don’t ask me. I think that Youngster Joey put it there to catch infinite Rattatas. But you shouldn’t be going in it either way! I do have some other Pokémon to give out- Jwle: Yes, yes, yes, yes, please! Professor Evergreen: - but they’re not the 21 Starters. Jwle: *Droops head* … Well, what do you have? Professor Evergreen: Come to the lab, I’ll show you some Pokémon- A wild Rattata appeared! Professor Evergreen and Jwle ran! Professor Evergreen: Stupid tallgrass… anyways, into the lab we go! *Jwle and Professor Evergreen walked into the Brass Town Lab.* Jwle: Um… so we have Caterpie, Wurmple, Weedle, and Wooper? Professor Evergreen: Yes, choose one. Jwle: I don’t exactly want a bug… and that Wooper has a weird smile on its face like all Wooper. Hm, I’ll go Wooper. None of those are really my ultra-favorites but whatever. Professor Evergreen: Well, I’m sure you’ll grow to love Wooper! Jwle: I guess. *Shrugs and walks back home* Mom: So honey, how was it? Ooh, is that a Wooper? How CUTE! What moves and blah, blah, blah does it know and have? Jwle: Lemme check my Pokétch… Level 5 ♂ (Male) Wooper, knows Tail Whip, Water Gun, Mud Sport, and egg move Recover. It has a “Relaxed” nature (+Defense -Speed) and- are those perfect 6x31 my Pokétch says? Wow! Wooper: Woopah Woopah? Jwle: What’s that? Wooper: Woop. Woopah Woopah Woop. Woopah Woop. Woop? Woop Woop. Jwle: Um? What are you trying to say? *Wooper is slightly annoyed.* Wooper: Woopah… *Shrugs* Jwle: Whatever. Now I can head on out to Route 1- Mom: Honey, the phone is ringing! I think it’s IFauxy’s number! Jwle: Ooh, okay! *Picks up phone* Hello, Fox? IFauxy: Uh, hi. You promised we’d meet in Basil Quarter after Route 1 at 10:10am. WHERE ARE YOU!??? Jwle: Oh, well uh, I kinda just woke up at 10am. I’m going to eat breakfast- IFauxy: You what!??? Well, can you meet me there by 11am? Jwle: Sure, I guess…? IFauxy: WELL GET HERE SOON BECAUSE I- Jwle: *Hangs up* Well, Woops. HA! GET IT! HA! WOOPS, LIKE WOOPER! Wooper: Woo… pah? Jwle: Oh, sorry for my bad puns, Wooper. Let’s head on to Route 1, okay? To be continued…! Did you enjoy it and want to see more? Did you enjoy it and want to see more? Yes, definitely! Meh. Eh, I'd rather not. YOU NUB YOU'RE SO BAD AT WRITING STORIES! Woopah? Category:Blog posts